If that's how he reacts
by LadyMaiden
Summary: Cas pops in to help Dean and Sam on a hunt, and he ends up meeting Joanna. A one-shot I wrote for the fun of it.


**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way of form, all properties belong to WB.**

**This fic has been sitting in my computer for some time now, and I wasn't sure if I should upload it or not- I thought it was somewhat cheesy. But I hope you like it anyway! Castiel, aside from Sam and Dean of course, is one my favourite characters :)**

" Thank you all for helping me. I would have been dead if it weren't for you. " said the petite blonde to the three men standing on her doorstep.

Dean and Sam had been working a poltergeist, and they arrived just when the ghost got exceptionally angry with the owner of the cursed house- Joanna. But upon entering the house, the Winchesters quickly figured out that it wasn't a normal poltergeist-it was very strong. That meant more trouble. Within the space of a few minutes Dean had managed to get slammed against every wall in the living room, while Sam had been getting knifes, dishes and pots hurled at him in the kitchen. The frightened woman had gotten locked in a large chest, and she was starting to run out of air.

Luckily Castiel had appeared- he needed to meet the brothers, so Bobby had told him where they were. Upon ariving Castiel immediately sensed the danger and rushed to give the Winchesters a hand. His presence alone made the poltergeist calm down, and after reciting an angelic spell, Sam and Dean had enough time to put the hexbags in the fours corners of the house. While they took care of the ghost, Castiel made his way to Joanna, unlocking her from the chest. She had her eyes half open and was clearly on the brink of loosing consciousness. Castiel picked her up and carried her to the porch, setting her on a swing and letting the cool evening air wake her up. After a few minutes the woman came to, looking around and wondering what had happened.

" Where am I...what was that?" She asked. " Something locked me inside the chest, I thought I was going to..." tears started to well up in her eyes.

Castiel put a hand on her shoulder. " It's alright, the spirit will not hurt you anymore."

" It..it...really was a ghost?" The woman asked.

" Yes,specifically, a poltergeist. They are born from angry spirits, they are not able to show their true form, but can be limited to showing their presence by moving various objects. " Castiel explained.

" Oh my God...how stupid of me. I threw out those two men when they told me that I have a ghost in my house...Thank you." She said softly, taking Castiel's hands and looking into his blue, enchanting eyes.

Castiel felt a bit uneasy, but held eye contact with Joanna- he couldn't help but notice she was beautiful. He then thought to himself that God knew what he was doing when creating people- especially women.

The moment was broken off when Dean and Sam came.

" Are you guys alright? " Sam casually asked.

" Yes...we're alright. " Castiel answered for himself and Joanna.

Dean then started to explain to Joanna the details of what had happened, and then reassured her that there was nothing more to worry about, aside from the big mess.

" Thank you, again." The woman said as she got up, even though her legs were still shaky from the traumatic expierence. Castiel quickly got up to support her, letting her lean back against his strong arms. Joanna looked at the angel, and smiled: " I guess it will be a little while until I get over this." she remarked. Castiel smiled back: " Then I guess I will have to hold you for a little while."

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows. Was Cas...flirting? Unless he didn't even know he was flirting, which could be possible.

Suddenly Cas stopped smiling- he reminded himself why he came to the brothers in the first place. He spotted some omens in North Dakota, which looked very threatening, and wanted to alarm the Winchesters about them. He suspected that a major demon was setting up camp, and if that was the case, it had to be stopped. " Can you stand on your own? " Castiel asked Joanna.

"Yes, I'm fine now." she answered, a little dissapointed that Cas let her go.

" We have to go" Castiel said, motioning at Dean and Sam.

" Oh." was all Joanna mumbuled.

" It's because there are more people that have problems like you, and they need our help." Dean quickly jumped in, not wanting it to look like Cas was going because he lost interest in Joanna. Which Cas didn't, by the way, he still had his eyes locked on the woman.

" Well goodbye then. Thank you all for helping me. I would have been dead if it weren't for you" Joanna said.

Dean and Sam nodded their heads and smiled, and turned to leave. So did Cas, but was stopped when Joanna grabbed his hand with determination. As he turned around he suddenly felt her lips press against his.

At first he wasn't sure how to react- the feeling of Joanna's warm, soft lips was foreign to him.

He then realised it was very pleasant, and closing his eyes, started to return the kiss hesitatingly, then with greater confidence. Castiel pulled Joanna closer, resting one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back, while Joanna threw one arm around his neck and one on his back.

Dean and Sam watched everything with curiousity and amusment. " Well at least the girl isn't running away screaming." Dean quietly chuckled " That's an improvment."

Sam opened his mouth to ask what Dean meant, but decided against it- he'd rather not know.

Castiel and Joanna kept on kissing, not showing any signs of stopping. They only parted their mouths for a second to catch their breath. Cas started to feel dizzy, and his legs felt suprisingly wobbly.

Finally Joanna broke off the kiss and moved back, looking at Castiel with a smile. " You know..." she said " I didn't even catch you name."

" Caaatiiielll " Castiel clumsly replied with his eyes half closed, still obviously under the influence of the kiss. Sam and Dean did their best to not laugh, but they had big silly grins on their faces. Good thing Cas was facing them backwards.

"Catiiel?" Joanna asked, not sure if she heard right.

" Um..I mean Castiel " Cas corrected. He was breathing heavily, his cheeks were red and he looked like he was in a daze.

" Well Castiel, I hope you come by again sometime. " Joanna hopefully said " Thank you again for your help, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

" Oh I can give you a few ideas." Dean said under his breath smirking. Sam slapped Dean in the side and gave him a "seriously dude?" look.

"I will try to come again." Castiel said. He picked up Joanna's hand and kissed it, then walked down the few steps from the porch, nearly falling off of them.

Dean and Sam had to bite their cheeks in order not to burst out laughing. They were having a real kick out of this situation, like two little children.

Castiel turned around and smiled at Joanna. She returned the smile and retreated back into her house.

Even though Joanna was inside the house, Castiel didn't budge: he was still looking at the door, not exactly coherent. He was jolted out of his sub-conscious state when Dean slapped him on the back and laughed: "Dude, dude! You just got a thank-you kiss! Which isn't fair." he said " Me and Sam were the ones that got thrown around. "

" But hey, he was the one that saved her." Sam pointed out, with a big smile on his face.

Castiel just broke into a half-smile. " Let's go" he said, regaining his composure " there was a reason I came here in the first place, I have something to tell you. "

Dean rolled his eyes: "You're not going to let us have some fun with this, are you?". Cas was already getting back to his normal, stoic self.

"No" Castiel said, a little annoyed by the fact that the brothers found his kiss with Joanna amusing.

"Alright, you'll tell us on the way back to the motel" Dean sighed.

Castiel just nodded and started walking.

" Uh...Cas?" Sam asked " Our car is THAT way."

Cas realised that he was walking in the opposite direction- he didn't even bother to look where the Impala was. He made a quick U-turn and started walking a little faster, past an amused Sam and Dean, standing with those annoying, wide grins.

Neither of the Winchesters could hold it any longer: they burst out laughing. The angel obviously still had his head in the clouds, and the brothers noticed that he wasn't even walking steadily like he always did.

Castiel spun around and gave them a sharp "shut-up-or-I-will-smite-you" look, and then turned back towards the Impala- and walked right into it's rear.

Dean and Sam let out a loud snort, but they didn't dare laugh. Cas just ignored them and teleported himself into the Impala.

Sam and Dean started to laugh again- if they didn't laugh, they were sure that they would burst from the inside- so it was either that or Cas smiting them.

" You know Dean, just thinking..." Sam said between laughs " if that's how he reacts after a little kiss..."

" ...makes you wonder what would happen after he had sex. " Dean laughed, making his way to the car.

**So? Good or bad? Drop me a review and let me know!**


End file.
